


State of the Union

by lorenzobane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has questions, BAMF Magnus Bane, Downworld Politics, M/M, Supportive Alec, The Clave is illogical, They haunt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finally paused long enough to take a breath and then he looked at Alec with a smirk. </p><p>“Hey, who invited the shadowhunter?” </p><p>And Alec couldn’t help himself, he just laughed. </p><p>Or: Alec learns about Downworlder politics</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of the Union

It isn’t that Alec isn’t aware that his boyfriend is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, because he is. It just so happens, however, for the most part when Alec sees him in this capacity it is usually at the Institute being paid to fix their wards. Alec doesn’t really have a strong understanding of Downworlder politics anyway, let alone Warlock politics. That is in part because Warlock politics is very, very complicated. Their immortal nature and magical capacity usually means they are opposed to most forms of governance and for the most part elect to ignore it. 

In any event, he was thoroughly unprepared for the mild chaos in Magnus’s apartment when he stopped by later. He let himself in, as he had been doing lately when he had some free time and was immediately hit by conversation and noise. The room was full of people, including Raphael Santiago, Luke Garroway and Simon Lewis. 

“You can’t just—!” A woman Alec didn’t recognize began speaking to Magnus who was standing and holding a glass of scotch. 

“Well, I can’t exactly let it go unanswered! I’ll just drop it in,” Magnus said. 

“They’re going to see it for what it is, political manipulation on the part of the New York Warlocks,” the woman continued. 

“I have the support of the New York Vampires and Werewolves, Caterina.”

“Um…” Alec said, trying to let Magnus know he was there without interrupting the flow of conversation. 

“Alexander!” Magnus said happily, floating towards him with a smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry, is now a bad time?” Alec said. 

“Oh no, of course not. You’re welcome to stay and listen to us argue for a while, if you wish. There is some food in the fridge if you didn’t get a chance to eat anything,” Magnus said dropping a quick kiss on Alec’s lips before turning around. 

Alec smiled at the domesticity of it all. He turned to walk towards the kitchen and discussion started up again in the other room. 

“They are our allies, Magnus!” another voice that Alec didn’t recognize stepped in. 

“Yes, they are and they will continue to be. Its a line in a speech, and they need to be held accountable for their actions. I have slammed the Nordic Clave for their response to the murder of those warlock children. It seems absurd to hold my friends and enemies to different standards. Besides, it is thirty seconds in a thirty minute speech. Also, John, could you get me the New York Warlock Caucus Chair on the phone for me?” 

“Yes, Magnus,” a man, presumably John, said. 

“Magnus, the Seelies are our allies and you are going to need them if you’re going to place another bid to extend your term as High Warlock. They represent an important demographic!” 

“Magus, the Caucus Chair is on the phone for you.” 

“Perfect. I know darling, but we can work it in gently. Now I’m going to take this phone call, why don’t you run through the speech one more time. I think we might want to get rid of “vigorously” when discussing the pursuit of equal rights under the accords.” 

“So now we’re just “pursuing equal rights” instead of “vigorously pursuing equal rights”?” 

“Yes,” Magnus said and Alec heard his feet walking towards the kitchen. 

Magnus smiled tiredly at him while holding a phone and Alec nodded sympathetically and moved behind him to rub Magnus’s shoulders. 

“José, it has been far too long darling! I just wanted to make sure that you and I are…” 

Alec heard some talking on the phone and Magnus’s face closed off. 

“This proposal will lead to thousands of Warlock children to be protected world wide, José. There is a reason we drafted this, in fact we drafted this together. What the hell do you mean you’re pulling your support?” 

More chattering on the phone, this time sounding agitated. Alec went back to rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders which were tensing up again. 

“Excuse me?” Magnus’s voice had lowered dangerously, “I think I must have misheard you because it sounded like you are disrespecting me. Which, of course, would be a foolish decision and an unwise move to make considering that the High Warlock of Brooklyn sits on the council that appointed you to your position Mr. Chairman, and I fought for you quite vigorously. In fact, I pointed to your commitment to protecting and serving our youth. We have the highest suicide rate among Downworlders under twenty, and when you were appointed you promised me that we would do something for them. Now answer me this, Mr. Chairman, are you really pulling your support?” 

The voice on the phone grumbled again and Magnus smiled, sharp and cuttingly cold.

“Wonderful, darling! So lovely catching up with you. You simply must come to my place for dinner sometime with your charming wife. Have a lovely night,” Magnus said in a poisonously sweet voice and then hung up. 

Magus dropped his head on the counter in front of him and made a low moaning noise that sounded like he wanted to take a nap. 

“Do you want coffee?” Alec asked.

“No, no… I’ll be up all night if I drink coffee now.” 

“What is going on?” 

“Ugh… It is just that time of year. I usually give a big speech at a major Downworlder gala ever year, they’ve taken to calling it my ‘State of the Union’ address, which is not half as funny as they think it is. And I am in the middle of this big global initiative to help young Warlocks but now my major partner is getting nervous because we’ve had some resistance from the South American Warlock Commission.” 

Alec, for his part, had no idea literally any of this was happening and felt a bit guilty. He didn’t even know that the Downworlders had something like this, but that is probably because the Clave is deeply prejudices and doesn’t much care about the things that affect the Downworld community. 

Magnus looked up suddenly and said, “Oh! that reminds me! Would you like to be my date to the gala? Its usually pretty boring but you’ll get to see me give a big fancy speech. In fact, its that speech that everyone in my living room is arguing bout right now.” 

And arguing they were, he heard elevated voices and passionate pleas for the last several minutes. 

“You’re kind of a big deal, huh?” Alec said playfully, “So why do you give the big State of the Union address? Why not the Seelie queen or the head of the Vampires?” 

“Well the major reason is because I am actually the one who started it… It was maybe fifty years ago? Maybe more? When the problems facing the Downworlder community were even greater than they are now. The Clave does not care, of course,” here he shoots a quick apologetic look at Alec who waves him off, “but there were issues that had to be dealt with so I invited important players from every major faction in Brooklyn and the greater New York area and I made a speech. Now, fifty years later, it has become a big to do… Thats why Raphael and Luke are here. They are telling me their main focuses and initiatives they want for the coming year to improve Vampire and Werewolf lives.” 

“Wow, Magnus… That is incredible,” Alec said amazed. 

Magnus smiled shyly, “Yes, well… I barely write my own speeches anymore as you can clearly see. Every word is overanalyzed by my darling Second in Command, Caterina.” 

“I can see why they want you as the High Warlock,” Alec replied, “and of course I’ll come with you to the gala.” 

Magnus smiled and pulled himself out of the kitchen chair to walk back into the living room where the arguing was still going strong. 

“Alright pack it in,” Magnus said cutting off the discussion.

“But we have to discuss whether or not you’re going to mention that you’re pushing for greater inclusivity for Warlocks of Color on the United States Commissioning Board.” 

“I probably will, but we’ve been working for hours and I have clients to deal with tomorrow. The gala is a month away and I have meetings set up all this week to make sure I’m getting everything important.” 

Caterina sighed and smiled, “you’re doing a good job, Magnus. I’m only pushing so hard because you’re doing such a good job.” 

Magnus smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. Everyone filed out slowly and hugged each other on the way out, except for of course Raphael and Luke who glared at each other with slightly less hatred than usual. 

Eventually the apartment was empty except for Magnus and Alec, and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I love them but it is nice to have some peace. How was your day, darling?” 

“Boring, about half of the Institute is trying to get more money for supplies out of me because they think I’ll be softer than my mother.” 

Magnus laughed at that. 

“I would love to give it, but… I mean the Clave doesn’t exactly have a “source of income” save what they have in old antiques and saved up gold from the last few centuries and it is drying up fast. Especially because we have no real source of revenue and we pay Shadowhunters a stipend.” 

“Maybe you should consider investing?” 

“We don’t exist, Magnus.” 

“Neither do I, but I still have quite the diversified portfolio,” Magnus said smiling. 

“Huh… Maybe I’ll pitch it. I mean we have to do something, we have expenses that are growing and a stagnant pool of capital.” 

“Oh baby, I love it when you talk economic theory to me.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled Magnus towards the living room couch so they could cuddle for a few more minutes. 

“What time is your first client?” Alec asked. 

“He’s coming here around two thirty, which is good because I have some work to do in the morning.” 

“Well… I don’t have to be at the institute until around noon. Want to grab brunch?” 

“Oh my love,” Magnus said smiling, “you must know the answer to that.” 

“Still I thought I should ask. It is only polite.” 

“Lets go to bed, my darling,” Magnus said pulling up from the couch. 

“Yes of course,” Alec said following him to the bedroom. 

The next month was busy for Alec and Magnus. For Alec it was the Clave refusing to see reason, and also refusing to explain some mysteries that had haunted Alec for years. He had hoped, foolishly, that now that he was the head of the Institute he would get some answers, but no. 

“I mean it just doesn’t make sense!” Alec said ranting to Magnus a few days later.

“What doesn’t?” 

“How do our cell phones work? How? Do we pay for a cell phone network? Do we have our own? Are there weird glamoured reception towers? Does the NSA have a weird number of texts from us about blood and bodies being found in random places? Why won’t they just answer my questions?” Alec moped.

“Wow, this is really bothering you.”

“Yes! I’ve been thinking about it since I was a teenager and now I can finally find out, but the Clave won’t tell me! How does your phone work by the way?”

“What?” 

“Your cell phone. Do you have a wireless provider? Do you pay for internet?” 

Magnus looked like he was visibly trying not to laugh, “Yes, Alexander. I do in fact pay for internet and my cellphone. But no, sweetheart, I do not know how the Clave does it. Maybe they use magic?” 

Alec gave him a look that could burn through lead. 

“You know that isn’t true. The amount of magic that would be required to run all the institutes around the world AND Idris would take all the magic from probably every warlock. All I’m saying is something isn’t adding up.” 

“Alright, Nancy Drew. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

He was also busy doing much more mundane things, planning raids and filling out request forms. Since becoming acting Head he had not been going out on field missions as much. A fact that was slowly but surely driving Jace insane. Still, Alec hoped that once the initial buzz wore off he would be able to pass off some of the work to his second in command. 

He couldn’t wait until Lydia got back from her trip. After agreeing to run the Institute together they worked as a well oiled machine and they were able to have more of a personal life, but she was called away on business leaving Alec alone for a few weeks. At home it was no better, with the Gala fast approaching the speech was worked over nearly every night with various members of the Downworld community. His living room had become a forum for debate on nearly every important issue facing the community and he did appreciate all the work they were putting in. He just also wished he would be able to actually spend some time with his boyfriend one day. 

Still, with both of them so busy the time flew and before he knew it he was getting ready for the big event. Magnus, who had been doing this for about fifty years wasn’t exactly nervous but for some strange reason Alec was. 

“Darling, have you seen my ruby cufflinks?” Magnus asked from the other room.

“Yes, they’re on the counter next to my stele.” 

“So, how do I look?” Magnus said after a few minutes stepping into the living room. 

He looked beautiful as always. He was wearing a white blazer with a long attached pure white cape. Underneath a shimmering, golden, sheer button up half done and black leather pants. He looked like a wet dream and Alec was suddenly tempted to blow off the entire event. 

Swallowing softly, “you look amazing.” 

“And you as well, you clean up nice,” Magnus said fondly running a finger down Alec’s freshly shaved face. 

By the time they made it to the event they were exactly on time. Alec took a glass of champaign from a passing waiter and took a sip, it was cold and crisp. The party had been planned to a T and it was clear that Magus’s influence was there, though admittedly dulled slightly by a more Raphael- esque flare. 

Slowly everyone made their way to the seats at finely decorated tables. There was wine, and blood served as well as some faerie treats (though Alec was careful to steer clear of those). 

Magnus walked to the podium in front of the stage and began giving the speech and Alec doesn’t think he has ever loved anyone more than he loved Magnus in that moment. He was interrupted for applause, at Alec’s count, a staggering seventy five times before he was finished. 

“… I know you all insist on calling this dinner the ‘State of the Union’,” Magnus said and the audience laughed slightly at that, “so let me just say that the state of Downworlders in New York, but also around the globe is strong.” The crowd erupted into applause again, “Though we have many battles left to fight, and though we have faced great losses in this century we will endure. We are a tough community, full of brilliance and wit, fire and passion, innovation and kindness. I am so proud to be in the company of such a great community that spans the entire globe. Thank you very much for coming out tonight.” 

The applause was thunderous, the Downworlders leapt to their feet to give a standing ovation. Alec could barely hear them though, because Magnus was walking towards him and he really only had one choice at that point. 

He pulled Magnus in by the lapels and kissed him firmly on the lips, kissed him because this brave, innovative, kind, creative man wanted to spend time with him. Wanted to be with him. Seeing him on the podium talking about the great things they will accomplish, the goals and dreams they have and the things Alec hopes he will be able to help with made him almost dizzy. 

“I love you,” Alec said simply. 

“I love you, too,” Magnus said catching his breath. 

Raphael came by and bumped his shoulder gently, “that might have been your best one yet.” 

Simon came up behind Raphael, “Oh my god that was amazing, Magnus. Oh my god it was like watching Obama! You’re like a warlock Obama! I mean asian of course, and bisexual… I mean no proof that Obama isn’t bisexual but you know. And the way that you said all that stuff! And the clapping. And the jokes!” Simon finally paused long enough to take a breath and then he looked at Alec with a smirk. 

“Hey, who invited the shadowhunter?” 

And Alec couldn’t help himself, he just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Just made a tumblr! Come yell at me at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/menckenschrestomethy


End file.
